


Share a Coke with Shannon

by BBCGirl657



Series: Shannon Leto One-shots [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Drummers RPF, American Singers RPF
Genre: Camp Mars, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna attends Camp Mars and meets Shannon. Both of them have an moment they’ll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a Coke with Shannon

*Camp Mars 2015*

Emily and Anna had just returned from one of their activities, when Emily said, “I’m thirsty. Wanna go get something to drink?” 

“Sure”, Anna said. 

They walked over to the cantina and found the Coke case and pulled out a few. 

Anna flipped over her bottle to look at the name and laughed.

“What?” Emily asked her. 

She turned it around and showed her. 

_Shannon_. 

Emily opened her Coke and took a drink. “You should totally keep it and have him sign it”, Emily told her. 

Anna smiled and grabbed another Coke.

* * *

That night, they had ‘Roasting Marshmallows’ with the boys. 

Emily was busy chatting with some of the other Echelon’s, but Anna’s eyes were on Shannon. 

He was sitting next Jared watching as his brother flirted with some girls. Shannon bit into his marshmallow and looked around for something to wash it down with. “Here”, he heard. He looked up and saw a small brunette standing there holding a Coke bottle out to him. “I’m good”, he said. 

“It’s fine, really. I’ve got another”, she said. 

He took the Coke from her and said, “Thanks”. 

“Anytime”, she said. She started to walk away when he said, “Wait”. She turned back around.

“What’s your name?” he asked her. 

She blushed and said, “Anna”. 

“Sit down”, he said, patting the ground next to him. 

Anna quickly sat down. Anna found herself unable to stop staring at him. 

“So are you enjoying yourself?” Shannon asked her. 

Anna nodded. 

“Did you come alone?” he asked her.

“I came with my friend Emily, over there”, Anna said pointing to her. 

As the night went on, the campers started to make their way back to their tents and cabins. 

“Are you in the tents or the cabins?” Shannon asked. 

“The cabins”, Anna told him.

“Can I walk you back?” Shannon asked. 

Anna looked around and couldn’t find Emily. Anna nodded and Shannon helped her up. 

The walk back to her cabin was silent, both of them enjoying the company of someone else.

“Well, this is me”, she said. 

“Have a good night”, he told her. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she turned and he kissed her lips instead. 

Anna pulled away with wide eyes. “Goodnight Shannon”, Anna said and entered her cabin.

* * *

The next morning, everyone started packing up to leave. 

Shannon made his way to Anna’s cabin and knocked on the door. 

Emily answered the door. “Shannon!” she said.

“Is Anna awake yet?” he asked.

“I’m sorry Shannon…she had to leave last night. There was a family emergency”, Emily said. 

“Oh, okay. I just wanted to see if she wanted to hang out”, Shannon said quietly.

“I’m sorry”, Emily said. 

“It’s fine. I hope everything turns out okay”, he told her. Shannon made his way back to his tent with a heavy heart.

“Shan, is everything okay?” Jared asked him. 

“I’m fine, man”, Shannon told him. 

* * *

*Camp Mars 2016*

Anna entered the camp grounds, alone this time. 

Emily and her had had an argument following Camp Mars the previous year and weren’t friends anymore. 

Anna made her way over to the tent section and set up her stuff before going exploring. She found the cantina was closed and she sighed. “Something wrong?” she heard. “Yeah. I forgot my water bottle”, she said. She turned and saw Shannon. Her heart started beating out of her chest.

Shannon pulled out a Coke bottle and handed it to her.

She flipped it over and saw her name. She smiled. “You remembered”, she said.

Shannon cupped her face in her hands and said, “I could never forget you, Anna”. Shannon leaned down and captured her lips with his. 

The two heard catcalls and whistles.

They pulled away from each other.

Shannon flipped off his brother and Tomo while Anna hid her face in his chest.


End file.
